


Clouded Eyes

by romano_aph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert tribute week, Day 1: Sapphire eyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, armin remembering all of his dead friends :c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romano_aph/pseuds/romano_aph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of Armin Arlert Tribute Week! </p>
<p>Armin's eyes are clouded from the pain of being a soldier and memories of  the fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouded Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for this week forever tbh ೕ(･ㅂ･ ) I'm so glad it's finally here. I'm hoping to upload all week but who knows what'll happen.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

Your sapphire eyes,  
What have they seen?

 

"Armin?" A voice called out to him, but there was no response.

The lithe body curled up in the corner trembled, similar to a leaf in the wind. His face was hidden, therefor the man next to him was unable to tell whether or not he was actually awake.

"Armin, please…" The voice came again, worry lacing each word. The man crouched next to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder and earning a sharp shove away from the boy.

"Don't touch me!" Armin's voice was shrill, panicked. He finally looked up, it was Jean.

"A-Armin, look, I know Eren… he's gone right now and all, but we need you…"

"This isn't about Eren," His words were bitter, although not entirely truthful. Eren and Historia has been missing for a while now, and Armin was crushed under the fact that his best friend of many years could possibly be gone forever. After going through all of the possible scenarios, Armin was sure he was gone forever. "This is about something else."

"What's it about then?"

"Nothing."

Jean frowned, staring deep into those sapphire eyes. They were clouded. "Armin…"

"What? What do you think is wrong, Jean?" Words were spat and Armin lifted slightly from his position on the floor. "I'm tired of this shit life! The life of a soldier is shit! The food is like lead, I end up puking nearly every day because this training is too hard on my body-- I'm not cut out for this! I can't handle this, I'm lacking the strength, Jean. I'm too weak!"

"Armin, Corporal would have kicked you out if you were too weak, Erwin--"

"Just shut up! Don't tell me what I'm strong enough for because you don't know! I'm not strong enough to watch my friends die one by one--"His body quaked, and he fell forward onto his hands, sobbing. Tears leaked from his beautiful, ocean blue eyes. The most beautiful sapphire one could imagine.

"Armin-"

"And don't tell me it's all going to be okay, Jean, because it's not! And you know it!"

On cue, their eyes connected. Golden met sapphire to create a picture worthy of praise. A sunset over the ocean, or perhaps fine jewelry. Jean was tongue-tied for a moment before he lowered his head.

"I won't say it'll be okay, because I don't know anything. I'll trust your judgment over my own. But, uh… we're in this together. I'll be with you the whole way, victory or defeat. I'm here with you."

He looked up once more to see Armin, and his eyes were clear once more. They held emotion, but an unreadable one. Jean couldn't help but smile now, drawing confusion to the blond.

"Armin Arlert, I could get lost in your eyes."

The comment earned him a punch in the arm, but also a smile. Jean then laughed and met his eyes again.

"Very funny, Mr. Romance. But, uh, thanks." Finally, Armin smiled, and Jean knew that everything would somehow be okay as long as he had that smile, and his sapphire eyes.


End file.
